The present invention relates to a transport container for transporting hot coke.
Transport containers of this general type are known in the art. A known transport container for transporting hot coke is provided with an inner coating at the inner side of its wall. The containers are utilized for example for transporting hot coke from coke ovens to a cooling shaft of a coke dry-cooling device. The inner lining of such containers is composed, because of high temperatures of the magnitude of approximately 1000.degree. C., of a suitable refractory ceramic material. When the transport container is filled with hot coke, the refractory ceramic material is subjected to high mechanical and thermal loads. The linings do not have a long service life, particularly because of the mechanical loading by the falling hot coke. The lining is additionally subjected to a thermal pressure which further reduces the mechanical strength of the conventional refractory materials. Damage which takes place in the lining as a result of the above mentioned factors can be repaired with the utilization of suitable ceramic stamping or spraying masses. These repairs are, however, extremely time-consuming, inasmuch as they require considerable stoppages for cooling of the lining and the subsequent drying of the repaired part.